From prior art, various types of timber, which generally means planks, boards, panels, plates and battens, also known as industrial sawn and dressed timber or wood products are known. Timber is most generally mechanically processed by sawing, planing or milling from wood or composite wood materials.
The most common sawn and dressed timber is produced as rectangular and elongated pieces, such as boards and planks that have a symmetrical cross-section, or a so-called cross-section profile. A more decorative or an otherwise more profiled wood product group consists of various panels and decorative boards. The cross-section of such panels and decorative boards is often a semi-profile or a so-called form profile. In addition, there is a great number of various battens, the cross-section of which can be very diversiform and decorative. However, battens are usually characterised by a more delicate construction compared to boards, planks and panels. Nevertheless, it is common for all of these that the cross-sectional form of the profile including decorations always remains the same from end to end of the piece.
The minority of timber for sawmill and planing mill industries is decorative timber where decorations deviate from the profile direction and do not extend from end to end of the piece. Such timber forms only very small part of the entire timber production and is usually directed to special wood products with low consumption and production quantities.
An example of these are patterned fence boards having decorations made at their edges with a jigsaw. Complete new decorations are formed between the boards. Another example may be boards carved on their surfaces with a varying structure, which makes the board surface look as if it were worn.
During production, processes are often used, such as 3D milling or water jet cutting, as well as form cutting tools and blade devices. However, methods are often tied to a single decorative model or separately programmable patterns. In known systems, the structure of an individual decoration cannot be modified or adapted at all, or at least not in a versatile manner. The production performance is also often too slow and difficult to adjust in order to decorate profile surfaces of different sizes with high efficiency. The methods are most often directed to marginal processed products.
Publication GB 2240068 A1 is known as prior art wherein a pattern is formed in a piece of wood with a routing cutter. The pattern can be very complex. However, a problem with such a solution is that it is not suitable for use in industrial production where the dimensions of pieces of wood vary and a sufficient speed, efficiency and production volume are required in the production. The method for forming a pattern proposed in the publication is slow and complicated and it can only be used to form a certain pattern. Thus, a product produced in this way becomes expensive.
Publication U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,466 is also known as prior art wherein a method for processing decorative patterns on a door, for example, is disclosed. In the method, a router blade set in an inclined position is used to form grooves transversely to a piece of wood. However, a problem with such a method is poor modifiability for other patterns and laborious implementation of complicated patterns. In addition, the routing technique used in the method is slow because an individual groove needs several router movements for processing.
A problem with the use of decorative boards may also be the tendency of pieces of wood to warp over time. For this reason, products manufactured from pieces of wood, for example, may become poorly functioning over time because they are no longer dimensionally accurate. Doors in particular are such products.